Echo-4
"Of course you don't recognize me, I'm a nightstalker! We're not meant to be seen!" Overview Echo-4 is a Spectral Blades Nightstalker and primarily works with the Redjacks to secure territory for crucible and sparrow racing league usage. He was resurrected during the middle of the city age at the time, committed himself to vanguard strikes and Nightfall operations. It is through this work that he would meet his would be husband, Illios-9. His personality is very kind and understanding, never raising his voice or getting into arguments with people. He speaks very softly and rarely raises it, and even less frequently gets angry with anyone. He first met Illios-9 when he was assigned to do reconnaissance on Venus in his fireteam. At the time, Illios was Illios-8, and it was not exactly love at first sight. Illios-8 was not as friendly as Illios-9, but he wasn't rude or mean to Echo-4 by any measure. Illios-8 just ran a tight ship. Regardless, Echo opted to stay assigned to Illios's fireteam because he admired the determination and dedication Illios had to leading his team. Over time, Echo was able to get past the steadfast exterior and began to truly get to know Illios. Soon enough after, the two became romantically involved. Who asked who out first is still a mystery, but Echo insists it was Illios. Illios however, stands firm that it was Echo. Relationship With Illios-8 The two continued their relationship for a few years after and would not become engaged until a mission on Mars started to go south. Originally assigned with disruption of Cabal supply lines, their fireteam was caught in the middle of a huge movement of Cabal troops and weapons. Surrounded and looking like there was no way out, Illios proposed to Echo, to which he responded, "Now is not the right time." Illios almost took offense to that and told him, "Now is the perfect time! Now will you marry me!?" Echo said yes and for the next half of a day, the two of them and their third member, a Radiance warlock named Ruki fought off wave after wave of Cabal forces until the Cabal issued a retreat at the amount of losses they were facing. They took along rest after being exhausted for all this time, and Illios took the chance to ask, "So will you still marry me or did you just say that to shut me up?" Echo still said yes. Upon return to The Last City, the two said their goodbyes, for now, to Ruki and were married within The Last City itself. The two have been happily married since then for over 100 years. It was a few years after this that the Battle of Twilight Gap took place, Illios being present and Echo not. After that battle, Illios took on less risky missions and with the founding of the Crucible, Echo volunteered to join the Redjacks. Work As A Redjack There was no shortage of Hunters in the Redjacks, but there was a special need for Nightstalkers, both tether and spectral. Their mastery of stealth made them ideal for forward scouting and intelligence gathering, which is was exactly what Echo-4 did. For years he mapped areas on all planets in the system for use in the crucible, either alone or with a partner. It was through this work he met Tarow-4, a tether nightstalker. Though the two never really got past acquaintances, they still worked relatively well together. Though he and Illios were often away from each other, this did not hinder their marriage. In his time as a Redjack, he helped claim a great amount of territory for the crucible that would be used in maps such as Firebase Delphi, First Light, Endless Vale and Retribution. One of the most tragic things to happen to Echo on his expeditions came when he was scouting an area that would become the arena known as the Rusted Lands. He decloacked because he deemed the area clear, and a vandal he didnt spot took a shot and hit him in his left hand. He recloacked and fled to cover to have his ghost heal his injury, not realizing that he had lost his ring when his hand was shot. He went back to try to recover it, but unfortunately he could not find it. Not wanting him to feel bad about loosing it, Illios also went ringless for a while, until on their 25th anniversary, when Illios surprised him with a new set of wedding bands he made from brass of the shells they used in the fight on Mars all those years ago. The two wear them on metal chains around their necks, stuffed in their under armor so they never loose them. Reset Of Illios-9 To Now When the events that led to Illios-8 and Luna-17 becoming Illios-9 and Luna-18 occurred, Echo was out on expedition far into the European Dead Zone. He didnt receive word of it for several weeks until a message bearer was able to locate him in the wild and report that something had happened to his husband. As fast as he could, Echo raced back to The Last City, but by the time he arrived, the two exos had been reset and were beginning to readjust to life. Echo was horrified at the though of his husband not remembering who he was, but to his surprise, Illios's ghost had been able to save his memories of him, or at least most of them. As for Luna-18, Echo was not angry with her, as he viewed her willingness as a commitment to try again and be better than she was, and in his mind, the woman that did this to his husband was dead. The two retain good relations to this day. ;After this event and getting adjusted to Illios-9, Echo decided to re-enlist in the Redjacks as an arena defender, rather than a scouter. This allows him to stay closer to home and be with Illios more often. It was shortly after this that he and Illios would meet and adopt, figuratively, a hunter who called herself Elise. While he has been been reassigned as a defender, Echo still has to face frequent trips away from home, leading to not many of Illios and Elise's friends knowing who he is. It was only after an expedition to Mercury concluded early that he was able to catch Illios at the bar he frequented that he would be properly introduced to everyone. He is just as kind and welcoming as ever and is eager to get to know everyone, but only time will tell if everyone will feel the same towards him. Especially Tarow, since he doesn't remember him after being reset to Tarow-5, but boy does Echo have some stories about Tarow-4 for everyone. Trivia * Echo-4 is fluent in French and English. * While Illios is a grill master, Echo is a master baker and loves making sweets like cakes and pastries. * His preferred loadout is a scout rifle and a sidearm * He still feels bad about loosing that first wedding ring, he hopes one day he'll find it out there. Category:Hunter